1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a 3D Image generating method, a 3D animation generating method, and both a 3D image generating module and a 3D animation generating module thereof, more particularly, to a 3D image generating method and a 3D animation generating method using a depth map and both a 3D image generating module and a 3D animation generating module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With growth of 3D display technologies, people start enjoying watching 3D images and 3D animations. However, there are still many existing popular 2D images and 2D animations that cannot be enjoyed in 3D manner. If these existing 2D images and 2D animations can be turned into 3D images and 3D animations so that people can enjoy watching them in 3D manner, it would bring much pleasure to people who are interested in the existing popular 2D images and 2D animations.